headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/T
Tana Nile Tana Nile was a colonizer from the planet Rigel-3 who tried to take over the Earth for colonization by her race. She was called back from her mission when Thor saved Rigel from the threat of the Black Galaxy. Years later, Tana Nile spoke against her race's rampant interstellar colonization and was branded a traitor by her own fiancee, the Grand Commissioner. She fled in hopes to rendezvous with one of Earth's premier superhero teams, but unfortunately arrived during the aftermath of Onslaught. She instead found herself amongst Generation X's junior wards, Artie Maddicks, Leech, and Franklin Richards, as well as fellow wayward traveler, Howard the Duck. When Black Tom Cassidy attacked Xavier's Massachusetts Academy, the group was saved by Man-Thing, and transported to the Nexus of All Realities. Tar Baby Tar Baby is one of the original generation of Morlocks who lived in The Alley underneath New York City. His skin was covered with a black adhesive substance resembling tar. Anything that made contact with Tar Baby would instantly stick to him. He was one of the survivors of the Mutant Massacre, but was ultimately killed at the Neverland mutant internment camp. Tauron Tauron was a member of the genetically engineered race known as the Inhumans. He was the second cousin to a man named Vel, and was a contemporary of King Agon. Tauron had a son named Grimal, who in turn, had a son named Aeric. Aeric had a daughter, whose name is unknown. Tecumcari Tecumcari is a town located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. Jim Wilson and Kropotkin the Great traveled to the outskirts of Tecumcari where they grabbed lunch at the L+W Clamburger drive-in. Though Wilson was disgusted by the notion of a clamburger, Kropotkin found them to be quite wonderful. Tex Tex was a sharpshooter who worked at a circus and was an associate of Frederick J. Dukes, aka, The Blob. As part of their act, Tex would shoot The Blob with his rifle to show spectators how the man was impervious to conventional firearms. Tex was one of several circus performers who assisted The Blob in an assault on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Terrigen Mist The Terrigen Mist is a mysterious form of water vapor that is produced by Terrigen crystals. The Inhuman geneticist Randac was the first to discover its properties. After being exposed to water, the mists produce mutagenic effects that altars the physiology of any Inhuman exposed to it, often granting one superhuman capabilities. It has become a practice that all Inhumans are exposed to the Terrigen Mists when they reach a certain age. The Terrigen Mist has also been shown to restore lost abilities to mutants - especially those who lost their powers after M Day. Thoat Nhin Thoat Nhin is the capital city of the country of Sin-Cong. Timothy Ryan Timothy Ryan is a character who appeared in ''Eternals'' #15 in September, 1977. Tun Tun is a planet in the S'vihn-Hoont star system located in the Ring Nebulae M-57 galaxy. It is the third planet in that stellar system. Tun is the home of a race of humanoid long-lived aliens known as the Axi-Tun. Tranc-gas grenade A tranc-gas grenade is a standard grenade filled with a tranquilizing agent utilized by the United States Army. It was one of numerous weapons employed by the staff at Gamma Base as a means of subduing the Hulk. Trixie's Trixie's was a trendy dance club located on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was popular in the early 1990s. Mary Jane Watson enjoyed dancing there, and went there on a night when her husband, Peter Parker, was busy tangling with the savagery of the Lizard. Trish Tilby Trish Tilby was a television news reporter. She engaged in a romantic relationship with Hank McCoy during the early days of Hank's time with X-Factor. Their relationship grew strained when Tilby publicly revealed that the group's founder, Warren Worthington, III, was allegedly funding the mutant-hunting team via his company, Worthington Enterprises. Tryl'sart Tryl'sart is a planet in the Cyrane Om'lr star system, which is part of the Shi'ar Galaxy. The race known as the Mephitisoids hail from this planet. Tryl'sart is the home world of Hepzibah of the Starjammers.